<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Corndogs and Pining Not-So-Little Men by QuitePuzzledIAm, sakura_mochi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504931">Of Corndogs and Pining Not-So-Little Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuitePuzzledIAm/pseuds/QuitePuzzledIAm'>QuitePuzzledIAm</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_mochi/pseuds/sakura_mochi'>sakura_mochi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Work In Progress, corndogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuitePuzzledIAm/pseuds/QuitePuzzledIAm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_mochi/pseuds/sakura_mochi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima Wakatoshi knows that he's a rather serious person. He prefers fact over magic, or intuition. Which leads to his stoic demeanor and practical, reasonable actions. </p><p>Jealousy isn't a thing to him. </p><p>This burning sensation isn't a thing to him. </p><p>Tendou Satori and the girlfriend are not a thing to him. </p><p>But here he is, with all of the above. He's not sure what to do with this new pigtailed girl, he's not sure of anything. That's never happened before. And that terrifies him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A wonderful work in progress between two good friends!</p><p>It's ya favorite gals back with a collaboration! Sakura-chan (Sakura_mochi) and Author-chan (QuitePuzzledIAm) are about to blow your minds!</p><p>Author-chan: AYO HELLO MY FRIENDS *entities? can I still call you guys that even on a collab fic? WHATEVER* THIS IS OUR USHITEN FIC AND YES WE ARE WORKING ON IT TOGETHER SAKURA-CHAN WOULD YOU LIKE TO ADD ANY WORDS TO OUR READERS BELOW?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ushijima Wakatoshi was perfectly capable of controlling his own feelings. As the captain and ace of Shiratorizawa, he was expected to be a perfect figure of leadership in order to keep the entire team diligent and their ability at 120%. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all of that flew out the window when he saw the girl at practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wa~ka~toshi-kun!” Tendou Satori sang, bouncing over to Ushijima from across the gym and waving his hands wildly, long bandaged fingers wiggling. Ushijima turned to face the middle blocker. Something was different about Tendou, the way his large eyes sparkled and how his upturned mouth was quirked in a real smile was just… off. However, Tendou was a naturally enthusiastic person, and Ushijima brushed it off as just another wild Tendou day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Tendou,” Ushijima greeted. Tendou stopped in front of him, rocking on his heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll block for you!” Tendou grinned. Ushijima nodded wordlessly, as he always did. Tendou dance-walked to the court, humming a song under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendou,” Ushijima called to the blocker, who swiveled around and tilted his head cartoonishly. “You are late again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou was always just a few minutes late to practice, which constantly prompted the coach to threaten to take Tendou off the starting lineup completely. Tendou always laughed this off, knowing full well that he was an incredibly important asset to the team and therefore wouldn’t be taken off if the coach had any brains whatsoever. Yet Ushijima was starting to notice that these “few minutes” were starting to get longer and longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Waka,” Tendou snorted, ducking under the net without a care in the world. Ushijima sighed deeply at the way Tendou butchered his name, but didn’t really mind. He and the entirety of Shiratorizawa was used to Tendou’s eccentricity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendou,” Ushijima repeated, and Tendou huffed before looking at him through the net, his eyebrows raised. “Please do not be late again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, Waka,” Tendou drawled, but his gaze softened when he looked at Ushijima. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Ushijima nodded, but he knew that Tendou would always be just a few minutes late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’moooon,” Tendou whined, dancing on tiptoes impatiently. Ushijima didn’t bat an eye at abrupt mood change from apologetic to complaining. Ushijima, over the many years he had known Tendou, had learned to accept Tendou for who he was, funny quirks and all. Ushijima turned and tossed the volleyball to Semi, who caught it silently and twirled it between his hands, a noticeable habit he performed before a play or game. Kawanishi and Tendou were across the net, and Tendou made brief contact with Ushijima. Tendou blinked owlishly once before grinning and flashing a “V” sign. Ushijima did not know the meaning of the symbol, but he assumed it was good. Shirabu had snuck around to Tendou’s side of the net, brushing his neatly-cut bangs out of his hard-set face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whistle blew, and Semi tossed the ball to Shirabu, who passed it back to the third-year setter. From there, it seemed to be in slow motion. Ushijima felt himself moving, running to where Semi was going to set the ball. And there was the volleyball, hurtling toward his outstretched hand in a perfect set. Effortlessly, Ushijima brought forth the hand that had been around his head and with a small “oof”, he slammed the ball into the other side of the court, a famed and feared spike pulled off wonderfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, that didn’t really happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of impossibly quick hands whizzed behind the net, a blur of red hair, and suddenly, the ball was on Ushijima’s side of the court again. Ushijima landed on the ground and looked behind him to see the volleyball still rolling, the full force of his spike deflected upon him. </span>
</p><p><span>“YOWZA!” Tendou screeched, shaking his hands frantically. “That hurt!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“You have blocked my spikes hundreds of times,” Ushijima turned to face the blocker, slightly concerned. Had he perhaps hit too hard? “Are you alright?”</span></p><p>
  <span>A warbling sound doused all of his worries away. Tendou bent over, clutching his stomach. Ushijima did not see what was so funny, but he assumed that Tendou was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, Waka,” Tendou wheezed. Shirabu curled his lip at the blocker, shaking his head. “And Protractor-kun, don’t sneer at me.” Tendou didn’t need to turn around to see Shirabu’s disdain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell did you just call me?” Shirabu snarled. This only prompted Tendou to burst into hysterics again, his chortles ringing around the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Tendou-senpai okay?” Goshiki’s hushed voice from the edge of the gym  was slightly fearful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m good,” Tendou chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. “Let’s do it again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Ushijima nodded, and Semi retrieved the volleyball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima managed to spike past Tendou three times, Tendou blocking two more of his attempts. At this point, Tendou’s athletic tape was starting to unfurl, and Ushijima could see his reddened and slightly swollen fingers. He stopped the drill abruptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendou,” he tilted his head at the blocker, who looked back, wincing at clenching and unclenching his fists. “Redo your tape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, o great captain,” Tendou bowed mockingly before skipping off the court and slinging an arm around Goshiki while he dragged them both off to the locker rooms. Ushijima watched them disappear around the corner, the sound of Goshiki’s blabbering and Tendou’s loud voice heard from all the way across the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ushijima?” Semi’s voice caused Ushijima to look at him. Semi had a contemplating expression on his face as he looked at the entrance of the gym. Ushijima swiveled to look where the setter was staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a girl there, observing the drills with wide eyes. Her red-blonde hair was plaited into two high pigtails on either side of her head, and she was clutching her schoolbag by the strap. She was in the school uniform, but school had ended quite a while ago. Ushijima was mildly curious, but he didn’t bother walking over. They always had spectators, anyway. At least, until the coach scared them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing here?” Shirabu joined them in watching the girl. From his tone of voice, Ushijima assumed they knew who she was. However, he was entirely clueless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is she?” Ushijima asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Shirabu cleared his throat uncomfortably. Ushijima’s curiosity grew, but he waited patiently. Shirabu fell silent, however, and Ushijima turned to Semi. Semi swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He refused to look at the captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s Tendou’s girlfriend,” Semi mumbled, so quietly that Ushijima had to lean in to hear him. When he did, though, Ushijima reeled back and peered at the girl again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Girlfriend?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud yelp from behind them caused the trio to turn around in surprise. Tendou dashed past them, a flash of purple and red, and he skidded to a stop in front of the girl. The blocker hopped up and down a few times, talking animatedly about something Ushijima couldn’t make out. The girl giggled sweetly, and Ushijima could tell what was going to happen next. He wanted to look away, but he kept watching, unable to turn. Tendou bent down a bit and the girl planted a kiss onto his cheek. Tendou was visibly red from all the way where the trio was standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them exchanged a few more words before Tendou gave a playful bop at the girl’s pigtails. Then she left, and Tendou was left staring at her retreating back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a room!” Semi hollered at the blocker, and Tendou jolted before turning to look at them, his face still flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous, Semi-Semi!” Tendou teased, and he sauntered back over to Ushijima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not know you had a girlfriend, Tendou,” Ushijima heard himself saying abruptly. Tendou lifted an eyebrow at him, a hint of a smile at his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to tell ya everything, Waka,” Tendou snorted, waving his newly-bandaged hands at Ushijima dismissively. Ushijima felt a strange, hollow feeling rumble in his stomach. “Anyway, let’s work on serving now!” Tendou changed the subject cheerfully. Ushijima still had plenty of questions about Tendou and his girlfriend, but he decided to keep them to himself. Tendou seemed much happier after seeing her, and Ushijima forced down the sick sensation in his gut with difficulty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name,” Ushijima rumbled. Tendou stopped in the middle of a step and swiveled around to peer at him curiously. Ushijima gripped the volleyball in his hands even tighter. “What is her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takahashi Kamiko!” Tendou answered immediately, smiling wide. “I just call her Kami-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ushijima probably shouldn’t have reacted to the nickname this way, shouldn’t have reacted to Tendou’s obvious smile this way, but he turned promptly on his heel and refused to look at Tendou. “We should stay on task. No more distractions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fun, Waka,” Tendou whined, but Ushijima definitely wasn’t about to cave anytime soon. He heard the blocker sigh dramatically behind him. “Fine, fine. Kami-chan and I will meet somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima nodded curtly and strode towards the court again. He didn’t realize how tightly he had been squeezing the ball until it gave a pathetic squeak and Semi pried it out of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, Wakatoshi. What did this poor little thing ever do to you?” Semi asked, dramatically stroking the rapidly deflating volleyball. Ushijima ignored him, a sour feeling rising in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearby, Shirabu and Reon exchanged a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bowl-Cut!” Semi hollered. Shirabu whipped his head toward Semi, his eyes flaming, and the third-year rolled his eyes. “Not you, the other one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Semi-senpai?” Goshiki asked timidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a new volleyball, toss one over,” Semi ordered. Goshiki gave a squeak not unlike the one the volleyball had emitted, and scurried away to grab a stray ball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t order him around like that,” Reon scolded lightly. Semi rolled his eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He trips over his own feet to fetch us something. Might as well take advantage of it,” Semi scoffed, and he caught the ball Goshiki tossed toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou’s warbled laughter bubbled up behind Ushijima, who pretended not to hear it. “I like that, Semi-Semi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Semi huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get back to practice,” Ushijima rumbled, mildly surprised at how low his voice had gotten. The others murmured their assents and the sound of sneakers against the gym floor masked Ushijima’s small sigh. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to face a concerned Reon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” the vice captain tilted his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be fine,” Ushijima answered truthfully. He would be fine. All he had to do was stop thinking of Tendou and that… that girl. Reon still looked a bit worried, but Ushijima dipped his head. “Thank you for your concern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Reon said uncertainly, but he let go of Ushijima’s shoulder and started for the other court. Ushijima glanced at the entrance of the gym. All of a sudden, he felt the urge to lock it up and block a certain ponytailed girl from entering, just like how Tendou would block his spikes again and again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ITS SAKURA-CHAN</p><p>MY WORDS TO OUR READERS ARE: CHICKEN, HOMOSEXUALITY, AND VIOLENCE</p><p>take that as you will</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chicken, Homosexuality, and Violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which a nice lunch is shared amongst the third years, bets are most definitely NOT placed over a Bowl-Cut brat, and Ushijima is concerned over Tendou. </p><p>Tendou's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AYO ENTITIES WHAT IS UP MY GUYS WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS TOOK A LONG TIME I APOLOGIZE BUT I HOPE YALL ENJOY</p><p> </p><p>SAKURA CHAN ANY WORDS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Monsters aren’t allowed on human teams!” the kid shouted, hugging the volleyball to his chest. At the time, Tendou didn’t know what to feel. He liked monsters. They were interesting and fun to look at, unlike the multitude of boring people in the world. However, he didn’t think that the kid was complimenting him this time. Tilting his head in the mirror, he wondered if it was because of how he looked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And as time went by, his thoughts became cemented in the fabric of his being, made him question himself at every turn, every step of the way. All throughout middle school, he was a monster. He wasn’t just </span>
  </em>
  <span>known </span>
  <em>
    <span>as the monster. He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the monster. So slowly, that sank in as well. Tendou wondered, if society thought he should be something, should he embrace it? After all, how was he supposed to change other people’s minds?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once he entered high school, Tendou braced himself. He knew that high school meant more homework, more work, less sleep, and less friends. Tendou was almost always right about his guesses, and yes, he got so much more homework and so much less sleep. To his immense surprise, he was wrong about having less friends. Of course, his volleyball team always </span>
  </em>
  <span>acted </span>
  <em>
    <span>exasperated toward his antics, but they were all friends. He didn’t doubt that for a second. What he hadn’t guessed was that the students at Shiratorizawa, at any high school, were gossipers, and news spread like wildfire on steroids. Therefore, names spread that way too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tendou thought they were gone. He thought he could have blocked them from his life, but they managed to slip between his spindly, bandaged fingers and pounded into him with the force of Wakatoshi’s spikes. Ghastly. Monster. Freak. Weirdo. Tendou had heard them all, in different words but they all meant the same thing to him. As he strove to ignore the comments that sliced at his flesh, he in contrast became hyperaware of them. One cannot block a volleyball unless they are aware of its existence. And Tendou’s blocking techniques were tried-and-true, guessed and guaranteed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But every once in a while, a lone ball would make its way into his side of the court.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Semi-Semi! Want to eat lunch with me today?” Tendou waved his arms wildly in the air. Semi scowled at him. He knew the answer. Whether Semi liked it or not, Tendou would always sit with him and the other first years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling me that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No can do, Semi-Semi!” Tendou shook his head, smirking. Semi let out a sigh that could be heard from all the way across the classroom and started for Ushijima’s desk, plopping down in the seat across from the captain. Soekawa was already sitting there, talking quietly with the ace. Tendou followed after him, seeing Reon sit down on the desk next to him. The atmosphere shifted strangely once Tendou plopped down at a desk. He looked from Semi to Reon to Ushijima, who wouldn’t look him in the eye. Tendou furrowed his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with you guys today?” he tilted his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Reon and Semi said at the same time, Semi shrugging and pulling out his lunch. Soekawa flicked his attention from Reon to Semi to Tendou to Ushijima, chewing slowly. Tendou assumed he was innocent. Now, the suspect. Tendou glanced at Ushijima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” the captain murmured. Tendou hmm-ed but didn’t take his eyes off Ushijima until his stomach growled and he tore his gaze away to grab his lunch. It was oddly silent today. Of course, it was usually always silent. Out of the third-years, Tendou was the most animated, and that was certain. In fact, out of the whole volleyball team, he was the only one with an obvious personality. Any student who looked at the Shiratorizawa volleyball team would have assumed that everyone except Tendou and Goshiki was a robot. Tendou was used to the quiet of the third-years, so it was his self-proclaimed responsibility to bring some semblance of life to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I started this new anime,” Tendou declared. Semi groaned and Reon shook his head, smiling. “It’s actually really good. There’s wayyyy too many episodes for me to even comprehend, but I’m really excited. There’s a girl in the anime, and she’s really cute, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Semi, Reon, and Soekawa all said at the same time. This was a routine now. Tendou would rant on and on about a new anime or movie he had found, or just some random topic, turn it into a whole adventure, and tell the third-years all about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are no fun,” Tendou huffed, but he wasn’t bothered. As long as he talked, he knew they would listen. They actually didn’t have a choice, Tendou was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>loud. “Anyway, I plan on watching another few episodes today but it depends on how much homework there is. I hate English. It’s so complicated. How are you guys today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third years took a moment to comprehend all the information Tendou had just spewed out, then Reon was the first to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“English isn’t that hard, Tendou. That anime sounds… interesting. And I’m fine, thank you,” Reon nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reon, Reon. So… grandfatherly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“English </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard,” Soekawa sighed. “And I’m doin’ good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just too busy doodling in the margins of your notes to focus on English, otherwise it would be easy. Fine, I guess,” Semi shrugged. Tendou beamed, then swiveled to look at Ushijima, who was still eating quietly. Ushijima wasn’t talkative, but he was unusually quiet today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi?” Tendou nudged the captain with an elbow. “How about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima mulled this over in his head, picking at his food. “English is fairly easy for me. I am doing… well. How are you, Satori?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WOAH!” Soekawa’s eyes popped out of his head, and Tendou almost spit his entire drink out, to Semi’s extreme disgust. Reon was gaping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-huh?” Tendou laughed nervously. Ushijima looked from Tendou to the others, then back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I say something offending?” Ushijima asked. He was clearly oblivious. Or just easy at hiding smugness, which would be unbelievable. Ushijima wasn’t smug. Ever. He wasn’t anything, actually. Tendou cleared his throat, his voice much higher than it had been just a few seconds ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you called him… by his given name!” Soekawa gasped, as if the mere thought of saying it would make him spontaneously combust. Reon had recovered from his surprise, the only evidence that he had been shaken being his wide, dinner-plate-sized eyes. Tendou thought everything was quite comical, as if it were out of an anime, the way they were all acting like a monster had destroyed everything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Satori. Satori. Satori…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ushijima said, turning to Tendou with his piercing, olive-green eyes. “Did I upset you? I apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no,” Tendou rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re good. I mean, if I call you by </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>given name, you can call me by mine, it’s only fair. Just… surprised me, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Would you like me to continue calling you by your given name?” Ushijima blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit, Wakatoshi, making everything seem like questions on some test. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Er…” Tendou fidgeted in his seat, bumping his leg against Semi’s. “Sure. It’s good. All good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima saying Tendou’s given name shouldn’t have been some bizarre phenomenon. It wasn’t some mind-blowing, earth-shattering event. Mind-blowing, earth-shattering events were more like new chapters of a long-dead manga. ‘Satori’ coming from someone else- no, not someone else, Ushijima- actually seemed a bit normal. Like… they were meant to say each others’ first names. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendou,” Semi hissed into his ear, and Tendou jumped. “Get off of me.” Tendou hadn’t realized that his leg was now locked around Semi’s, and he was clutching Semi’s shoulder like he was going to drown. Tendou unwrapped himself from the setter and plopped back into his own chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Tendou cleared his throat again. “Semi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” the setter scowled, interrupted at his third attempt of trying to eat in peace. Tendou needed attention off of him. Fast. So he leaned into Semi and whispered one word into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shirabu,” Tendou grinned, watching Semi’s face turn red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up,” Semi snapped, rubbing his face vigorously. Tendou smirked. He knew, he watched everyone on his team closely and filed the information away for blackmail if he saw anything worthy. And Shirabu and Semi’s respect-hate relationship definitely had more depth to it than just hate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying,” Tendou shrugged, and Semi groaned into his hands. “If you need advice or something…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Semi insisted, muffled slightly. “I just need some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to do what?” Soekawa asked, and Semi and Tendou both lurched forward. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoops. Forgot there were people here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Tendou brushed it off easily, patting Soekawa on the back. “Just adult stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of us are adults here, Satori,” Ushijima mused, and Tendou gave another lurch before straightening out his face. It was normal, it was fine. His heart was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to explode. He was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… it’s a joke, Wakatoshi,” Tendou sighed, but he wasn’t that bothered. He was used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is your girlfriend?” Ushijima asked suddenly, and Tendou blinked, taken aback at the bluntness and the small yet noticeable trace of venom in the captain’s tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er…” Tendou looked at Semi, who shrugged. “She’s not a third-year, Wakatoshi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ushijima said, and he fell silent again. Tendou didn’t know what to make of this. Why was Ushijima interested in his girlfriend? Tendou brushed it off. He was probably just curious. They were friends after all, and friends looked out for each other. Reon was looking between Ushijima and Tendou, and he must have noticed something was wrong about the atmosphere since he cleared his throat and said, “Do any of you think something’s up with Goshiki and that setter from Dateko? After the training camp I mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus, the conversation promptly shifted to their inky-haired kouhai. Tendou felt himself smirking, and he clasped his hands together. “I actually have a prediction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reon took a bite of his lunch and mumbled around a mouthful, “Continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our little underclassman is crushing on that Angry Birds-looking kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi made a little “mm” sound and Reon nodded. None of them were very surprised, it was quite clear that Goshiki was head over heels for Koganegawa. Besides, Tendou’s guesses were 99.9% of the time always right, and this was one guess he was confident of.</span>
</p><p><span>“Shall we intervene?” Tendou cocked his head. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Semi picked at his food. “Nah. Let Bowl-Cut brat figure it out by himself.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Bets?” Soekawa grinned, and Tendou snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What in the world are we doing? Whatever it is, I love it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“2,000 yen says he’ll be holding hands with the kid in a month,” Semi declared. Tendou tsk-ed and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know our Goshiki. In a month, he’ll still be shying away from him and denying his big fat crush,” Tendou said surely. “1,000 yen says our kouhai will be coming to us for advice in two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One week,” Soekawa challenged, and Tendou squinted mischievously at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet,” Tendou smiled, and Soekawa nodded curtly. It was strange, making ridiculous bets on their underclassmen and pretending it was some serious business. But Tendou liked strange, and this was going to be fun, he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satori,” Ushijima said suddenly, and Tendou’s heart gave a lurch as he definitely did not let out an embarrassing squeak. He cleared his throat and turned toward his captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, Wakatoshi,” Tendou put a hand over his chest. “Gimme a warning next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima visibly stiffened and he leaned toward Tendou, his eyes worried and his jaw tight. “Apologies. Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Tendou blinked, then regained himself. “Uh… yeah. I’m good. Yeah, I’ll get used to it,” he murmured, more to himself than the other third-years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you eat?” Ushijima asked solemnly, and Tendou blinked a few times again. He looked up. Ushijima was staring at him so intensely that Tendou felt like he was going to unravel and poof away in a cloud of mist. He felt his mouth go dry. Uh-oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Tendou fiddled with his hands. That was all Ushijima needed to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must eat, Satori,” Ushijima said firmly. “It is not healthy to function without nourishment.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know that. Gosh, I feel perfectly fine, thanks Wakatoshi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not hungry,” Tendou mumbled, deliberately not looking at the bento on the ground next to him. It was, amongst the team, a known fact that Tendou had the smallest appetite and the biggest will to not eat more than he needed to. At some point, Ushijima had noticed his behavior and managed to coax him into eating lunch, but it was never confirmed that Tendou would eat every day. Besides, he really wasn’t hungry. He ate just enough to stop the rumbling in his stomach and that was it, but apparently, it wasn’t enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should still eat,” Ushijima insisted, never breaking his gaze from Tendou even though the latter had already looked away. Semi, Soekawa, and Reon were being terrifyingly quiet, not daring to interrupt and glancing everywhere but at the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks,” Tendou crossed his arms. He knew he was being childish, but he didn’t really care. He didn’t want to eat, he ate in the morning already. That was that. Ushijima could try, but he wasn’t in the mood today to listen and obey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satori,” Ushijima said quietly, and Tendou felt his eyebrows shoot upward. He refused to look at the captain, but he was definitely listening now. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou didn’t move. He couldn’t move. There was something in Ushijima’s tone, something no one else would notice, but he was observant and he heard it. In the deep, commanding voice of Ushijima Wakatoshi, for a brief moment, there had been a note of slight desperation. It was tiny, and Tendou would have missed it if someone else had talked over the ace, but there it was. It was enough to make Tendou relax his crossed arms just a little bit. He looked up at Ushijima and examined the captain’s eyes closely. There was a glint of something unrecognizable in them, just as small as the hint of desperation he had let slip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Okay.” Tendou agreed slowly, and Ushijima relaxed the tiniest bit, sitting back in his seat. Still watching him, Tendou leaned over and picked up the bento, setting it onto his desk. He flicked his eyes down to the lunch and sighed inwardly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The things I do for you, Wakatoshi. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he reluctantly started into the rice, Semi spoke up. “Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou stopped, turning to look at the setter curiously. “Well what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you gonna rant about that damn anime more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou beamed and nodded vigorously, jumping straight into describing all the characters, swooning over the cute girls, and revealing almost the entire plot of the whole thing, including his own predictions for what might happen next. He didn’t notice that by the time lunch was over, he had finished his entire bento.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AYYYYYY ITS ME SAKURA CHAN</p><p>MY WORDS TODAY ARE: PNEUMONIA, COURGETTE, AND LESBIANISM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author-chan: WHADDUP ENTITIES we're alive</p><p>kind of</p><p>i mean slope intercept really be killing me</p><p>very sorry about the slow updates, school personally has bitten me on the ass</p><p>SAKURA CHAN TAKE IT AWAY</p><p>by the way the semi sucked dick in the chapter is for pure joke.... semi is definitely not the one sucking dick ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tendou had already been talking for ten minutes straight, mouth moving at a million miles per hour. Out of the corner of his eye, Ushijima noted the contents of Tendou’s bento: several cherry tomatoes, half a hard-boiled egg, and plain white rice. Ushijima frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who makes your lunch every day, Satori?” He was pleasantly surprised when Tendou didn’t jump or squeak at the use of his name, instead stopping his rambling and giving him a puzzled look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I make it myself. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Ushijima replied quickly, but his mind was swirling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this all he eats for lunch every day? And I know for a fact he doesn’t even finish it most of the time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>However, his train of thought skidded to a sudden halt as Tendou’s phone rang, the sound of an autotuned screaming marmot causing everyone at the table to jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou grinned sheepishly at them and accepted the call, eyes lighting up once the person on the other side started speaking. “Hey, Kami-chan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima’s heart sank to his toes. Of course, that wasn’t medically possible, but it sure as hell felt like it. Perfectly oblivious to Ushijima’s discomfort, Tendou continued to chatter away on the phone about weekend plans, study dates and other things that made Ushijima’s blood boil (again, not exactly a medically accurate comparison, but quite fitting for this situation). Ushijima couldn’t feel his fists curling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, Ushijima was currently debating the ethics of just getting up and spiking Tendou’s phone into the linoleum of the cafeteria floor and watching with thinly veiled satisfaction as it shattered into a million pieces. It would have been a wonderful feeling, he thought furiously as he imagined Tendou’s girlfriend all confused and staring at her own phone in shock. Unfortunately, after careful evaluation, that did not seem to be a socially viable alternative to just getting up and walking away. Which was what he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without explanation, Ushijima stood abruptly and walked away from the table with purposeful strides, ignoring the questioning gazes of the team against his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is this feeling? It… burns. My chest feels tight, and my throat is hot. My head is pounding, too. Am I getting sick? Maybe I should go home early today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ushijima! Hey, Ushijima!” Semi shouted, clapping a hand on Ushijima’s shoulder, and the captain gave a sligh wince at the loud exclamation. “Why’d you leave? You forgot your lunch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not hungry,” Ushijima muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You literally just scolded Tendou for not eating, what’s up with you today?” Semi furrowed his brows. “Besides, you’ve been quiet today. Is it because of Kamiko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn setters and their perfect observation skills. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of course, Ushijima would never say such a thing out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was I really that obvious?” Ushijima scowled. When Semi said nothing, he continued; “I am not sure why, but when she’s around, or when Tendou talks about her, I feel really…” Ushijima mulled over his thoughts, choosing his words carefully. How was he going to describe this… this volcanic sensation? “I feel tight inside. And hot. And my skin feels prickly. I also feel very dizzy, for some strange reason. Do you think I’m getting sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi looked at him for a second with calculating eyes, before promptly bursting into laughter. The sound was quite rare for someone like Semi, and Ushijima stared at him, at a complete loss for words. “Am… Am I missing something?” Ushijima was just beginning to wonder if his social skills had finally failed him when Semi took a deep breath and continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi grinned. “Oh, Wakatoshi. There are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many</span>
  </em>
  <span> things you’re missing right now, I don’t even know where to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be offended, confused, or both?” Ushijima asked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly </span>
  </em>
  <span>confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi rolled his eyes. “Okay, let’s go to the gym. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Wakatoshi.” he added in exasperation when Ushijima opened his mouth to say something about how practice was over and they shouldn’t overwork themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gym was empty when they got there, and Semi made a beeline for the locker room, Ushijima trailing behind hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Semi, you still have not answered me,” Ushijima called to the setter up ahead. “Am I sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, Ushiwaka, you’re not sick. You’re something like that, though, I think I know what it is,” Semi answered, and he flicked on the locker room light, drenching the spacious area in a sudden bright illumination. Ushijima squinted before adjusting to the sudden change. Semi whirled around briskly, hands on his hips and his signature tired pout on his face. Ushijima blinked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>clueless, aren’t you?” Semi asked in something like awe, but Ushijima didn’t think that was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clueless about what?” Ushijima asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I missing? What is this feeling? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could still feel the burning inside of him, high in his chest and pounding at his ribs. He had so many unanswered questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel… hot, right? Like you’re gonna burst if you see Tendou and his girlfriend?” Semi questioned. Ushijima opened his mouth to answer, but got cut off immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re kind of on the verge of just running over to this girl and strangling her with your bare hands before shoving her off of a ninety-six thousand meter cliff? Into a pit of sharks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima frowned. “I would not go that far. Besides, if I strangled her, I would have no need to push her off of a ninety-six thousand meter cliff into a pit of sharks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi shook his head, waving his hands at Ushijima. “But just imagine… if you saw them kiss. Like on the lips. Literally sucking face. Like-” Semi sucked dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against his will, Ushijima pictured it. But he didn’t focus on the girl, he was watching Tendou. Tendou, who was kissing her back. Tendou, whose cheeks were a marvelous and strangely attractive shade of pink. Tendou, whose long, spindly fingers were placed on the girl’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ushijima </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi backed away. “Uh, easy there, buddy. If you could just, I don’t know, stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>growling-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need some space.” Ushijima interrupted, his voice dangerously deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi chuckled nervously, backing away. “Y-yeah. That’s okay. Take all the time you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima didn’t wait for Semi to finish. He promptly turned on his heel and booked it out of the gym room, his head spinning and his fists clenched. He didn’t know where he was going. All he knew was that Tendou couldn’t, </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>kiss that girl. If the blocker did… Ushijima ran his fingers through his hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this what panic is? Maybe I </span>
  </em>
  <span>should </span>
  <em>
    <span>go home…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realize he had walked all the way into the school and into an empty classroom until he stopped seeing red and took a deep breath. His heart was still pounding hard, and he placed a hand on his chest, feeling the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ba-dump, ba-dump. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I like this? Could it be because of that girl? Why is she affecting me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ushijima let out a sigh that echoed through the empty classroom. He leaned against one of the desks and ran his hand through his hair once again. It was quiet. Very quiet. Ushijima never experienced such a silence, as Tendou was always hovering around him and the other third-years. He looked around the dark room by instinct. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for. A curved smile, maybe. Or perhaps that flash of shocking red hair. Tendou was not what people expected, even the blocker himself knew this. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That is okay. Tendou’s entire being is unexpected. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ushijima felt himself smiling a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not Tendou. Satori. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He mulled the name over in his mind, mouthing ‘Satori’ over and over again. He checked the clock on the wall. There were ten more minutes until class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima supposed he could wait just five more minutes. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. It was nice, having some time alone, away from a volleyball and the team, as much as he enjoyed their company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All this tranquility lasted approximately half a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WA~KA~TO~SHI!” a familiar voice called from outside the door, and Ushijima jumped away from the desk, his eyes blinking open. A flaming mop of hair popped through the door, framing a beaming face. “Found ya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satori,” Ushijima breathed out. If it were anyone other than the blocker, Ushijima admitted inwardly that he would have been quite annoyed. However, it was Tendou, and Ushijima now took a step toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you hidin’ or something?” Tendou teased, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “You rushed out of the classroom at, like, eighty miles per hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is impossible,” Ushijima frowned. “Human beings are not able to move that quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou barked out a laugh, closing the distance between them by taking a stride forward and holding out what was left of Ushijima’s lunch. “Here you go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima glanced at the box, then at Tendou grinning innocently. “Satori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask about your girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” Tendou’s smile froze on his face as he tilted his head at a nearly comical angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask about your -” Ushijima started to repeat himself, but Tendou cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no I got that. What did you want to ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima studied Tendou’s face closely. “When did you guys get together?” Tendou tapped his chin carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… maybe about a month or two ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A month or two…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The simple fact seemed to set Ushijima’s entire being on fire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A month or two. A month or two of Tendou daydreaming in class, a month or two of Tendou arriving late to practice, a month or two of Tendou’s megawatt smile directed at someone other than Ushijima.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, this pissed Ushijima off more than he’d like to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ushijima Wakatoshi was never one to back down from challenges. In fact, his famously one-track mind led him to believe that if he just tried harder, practiced more, and kept persisting, he would eventually reach his goals.That was his own tried-and-true, guessed-and guaranteed method. But sometimes, no matter how he hated to admit it, things were out of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was one of those times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Wakatoshi-kun? Earth to Ushiwaka?” Tendou was waving his hands in front of Wakatoshi’s unresponsive face, looking mildly concerned. Ushijima shook his head to clear his thoughts before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Satori. That is all I needed to know,” the captain dipped his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou snorted, a brief sound that rang through the empty classroom. “Alrighty! C’mon, let’s go back now.” The blocker turned promptly on his heel, humming a new tune and swaying his head side to side. Ushijima stared at the flaming-red locks before looking down at his unfinished bento. He couldn’t help but smile a little bit, even if the thought of Tendou laughing and teasing and just being with someone else made his heart twinge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Ushijima wasn’t sure he was sick anymore. At least, he wasn’t sick with an illness. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AYOOO ITS SAKURA CHAN</p><p>ES HORA DE COMER</p><p>LAS DROGAS</p><p>IM BAKUGOING TO KATSUKILL MYSELF</p><p>BE GAY DO CRIME SEE YOU NEXT TIME</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>